Acceptance Doesn’t Live Here
by LitaE
Summary: Carlton can not accept the unexpected kiss. Shawn will not accept rejection as a response. Can Carlton deal with the rising feelings and a stubborn pseudo-psychic, despite his unwritten rules? ONESHOT Slashy Shassie.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Psych nor am I affiliated with the show in any way.

**Acceptance Doesn't Live Here**

_Shit!_

It was the only word that came to Carlton's mind the moment he shut the door behind him. Now in the solitude of his house, he had to face the fact that the very event he'd been trying to ignore for the last three hours had actually happened.

_Shit! How the hell did all this happen? Why me!_

Being the analytical sort, Carlton tried to work out why this particular incident had come about. Nothing stuck out as a trigger. In fact, nothing stood out at all. It was just a normal day, working a case and subsequently solving it. Well, Shawn helped solve it even if it meant disobeying any of Lassiter's direct orders.

Once again, even though part of his brain knew it was pointless, Carlton felt the need to remind his pseudo-psychic acquaintance about the rules. Simultaneously he tried to work out exactly how Shawn did it. The head detective figured that eventually, one day, Shawn would screw up and let a detail slip, but he had to be patient.

The "conversation" they were having was pretty standard. Shawn labelled it more on the side of an argument or lecture, but Lassiter felt he had it right. It was the usual banter, the same pattern the two men had been following since the day they'd met.

_Then what the hell was so different? Why now?_

Carlton replayed the scene in his head in slow motion, at least the gist of it. There was nothing in his words that suggested the actions to follow, nor any indication that they would be welcome. Still it happened.

Shawn Spencer had kissed him…_really_ kissed him.

Not an air kiss that had only the intent to mock and tease. Not even just a playful peck on the cheek that Lassiter wouldn't put past Spencer. It was more than that. Lips crashed together like something in the movies; desperate and full of feeling. Carlton's wide open eyes could see Shawn's eyes closed with passion and intensity. The head detective would have sworn on his life it was a dream, if it weren't for a particularly seductive nibble on his bottom lip.

He'd pushed Shawn away roughly to prove a point. Words of anger and disbelief were catching in his throat. Carlton knew that he could even threaten the pseudo-psychic with assault if he so pleased. But every reaction, every Carlton Lassiter instinct was put on pause. He froze for a second, one which felt like an eternity, before simply walking away and getting on with his day.

Now with no work of any kind to distract him, the memories came flooding back. He sank into his couch, sighing in frustration. There was no point in even trying to focus on anything else.

"Damn it Spencer!" Carlton cried out, his words sounding so pointless in the empty living space.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Carlton could almost feel the kiss again. He remembered Shawn pulling him closer, trying to coax him into it; the texture of the younger man's lips being surprisingly smooth; the hunger and force behind it all.

Only then did Carlton realise the reason why it bothered him so much. The reason why he couldn't just pass it off as one of Shawn's strategically annoying touchy-feely episodes was because he didn't want to.

Carlton Lassiter had actually liked kissing Shawn Spencer that way.

_Shit!_

The four letter word repeated over and over in his head. There was no way this could be happening. He could have never seen it coming, nor did he even realise he had these feelings. Not that it mattered anyway because it could never happen again. Under no circumstances could his lips touch Shawn's again, despite the fact he wanted desperately to do so.

"Rules are rules." Carlton firmly stated his mantra. "For heaven's sake, it's Spencer. Not only is he a man, he's committing fraud. Not that I can prove it or anything, but I know in my gut he's just a con artist."

Still, the kiss replayed in his mind. Tempting him and beckoning him like a deadly sin.

His thoughts broke sharply when a knock sounded from his door. A part of him was annoyed at the unwelcome company, yet he couldn't deny the relief from his own mind. Straightening himself out, the head detective strode over to his door and opened it with forced confidence.

There stood the hazel eyed devil in a blue polo shirt; Shawn Spencer himself.

Carlton tried to slam the door but before he could muster the strength to do so Shawn had already slipped into his house. Now his own personal demon was standing in his living room, sporting a smile and a stance filled with arrogance.

"You know, Lassie." Shawn licked his bottom lip slightly before continuing. "I don't accept what happened this afternoon."

Carlton's heart sped up three-fold. He tried to remain indifferent to the situation, not letting either side of his debating brain get the better of him. Calmly, he shut the door and faced the other man.

"You don't accept what exactly?"

Shawn took a spot on the couch, motioning Carlton to sit beside him. However, when the older man made no attempt to come closer, Shawn continued. "I don't accept that fact that you pushed me away."

"Well, you may not accept it but that's what I did. And I will continue to proceed in the same manner should you try to assault me like that again." Carlton replied with somewhat of a smirk.

Shawn scoffed, a confused look spreading across his face. "See, this is what I'm talking about. All these complicated explanations. Assault you? Really?" He walked right up into the head detective's personal space. "You and I both know you wanted to kiss me back."

"You're out of your freakin' mind if you think that." Carlton replied in a low and harsh tone, his hands balling into fists as he spoke.

Putting two fingers to his temple, Shawn pretended to get a vision. "Actually I'm seeing it all now. You wanted to kiss me. You have for awhile. You can't deny the sexual tension that goes on between us every time we're in the same room."

Now it was Carlton's turn to scoff. "Sexual tension?"

Shawn's arms flailed with fake involuntary actions. They ended up around Carlton's waist, pulling the older man flush against his body. "You tingle every time I touch you. The annoyance that you show only masks the fact that you want to give in, but you don't want to break the precious rules. God forbid something with real feelings messes with your plans. Oh and my favourite, when Drimmer called us former lovers…on the outside you were calm. On the inside, your heart skipped a beat and your knees went weak. Then I asked if he was kidding and a part of you sunk. Now I'm sorry about that but I more than made up for it."

"Get the hell off me, Spencer." Carlton shoved Shawn back, pointing towards the door. "Out, now! We mention this to no-one. Is that clear?"

"Clear as your real feelings towards me." Shawn puckered up and kissed the air, before his look turned a little too serious for the usually playful man. "Why don't you just tell me how you really feel Lassie-face? Why can't you accept me into your little Lassie heart?"

"If there's anyone who can't accept the fact, it's you. Spencer, I do not have any feelings towards you accept irritation. Okay, maybe on a good day I feel some gratitude and it is my job to protect the citizens of Santa Barbara, which just happens to include you. That's as far as it goes."

"Come on, I'm wearing pineapple chap stick."

Carlton fought the urge that wanted to confess. He wanted to tell Shawn that everything he said had a grain of truth. More than anything he wanted to kiss Shawn again. But work and the rules were the priority.

Carlton grabbed Shawn by the back of the shirt and led him towards the door. If the younger man wouldn't leave voluntarily, then the head detective would have to throw him out.

However, when Shawn said he wouldn't accept Carlton's rejection, he sure meant it. The very second that opportunity came up, the pseudo-psychic over powered his desire and pinned him to the door. Before Carlton could regain the control, Shawn had closed in.

Carlton struggled against the hands pinning his wrists. He tried to wiggle away from the body that now trapped him. Carlton tried to fight the lips that were kissing his so passionately. He refused to accept this as his fate. He wouldn't give in!

It took only three seconds for the older man to start breaking. Seven seconds saw him relax, and remove all tension from his body. Ten seconds had him pulling Shawn closer and running a hand into the untameable hair. In twelve seconds, Carlton abandoned all he stood for and kissed Shawn back.

It felt so wrong, ruining his plans in such a way. He hated being manipulated, especially by Shawn. But none of it mattered anymore. Carlton Lassiter hadn't felt so good and free for so long.

Desperate for more, he forced Shawn's mouth open. Soon enough, their tongues met in a sensual frenzy. Carlton accepted every move the younger man offered, savoured every taste that lingered within the mouth he was now exploring.

Even when they had to break for air, Carlton took it as slow as possible. He trailed their passion off with a series of small kisses, then swift pecks. The taste of freedom, knowing that he didn't have to fight, felt too good to give up. The sense of relief was over-powering and amazing.

"What are we doing?" Carlton hung his head slightly, suddenly remembering the reasons why kissing Shawn wasn't a bright idea.

Shawn picked up his companion's chin, making their eyes meet. "God your eyes are just so crazy beautiful. But to answer your question, I believe that you're finally open to the fact that you maybe, kind of, sort of, like me."

Carlton let out a slight chuckle. "You still bug the heck out of me."

"That I have learned to accept, because I know how you really feel about me." Shawn pointed to his head. "Psychic, remember?"

"Then I guess you know what I'm going to do next." Carlton leaned in, preparing for another kiss.

Shawn was more than eager to move in. He anticipated the kiss greatly. "I knew you couldn't resist another one."

Just as their lips were about to touch, Carlton stopped and pulled back slightly. "Cops is on." He walked away, giving Shawn an arrogant grin as he did so. There was no way he could resist a psychic fake-out opportunity.

Shawn put his hands on his hips, staring after the head detective before following behind him. "That was cruel Lassie. But I can deal with it, because I love watching you leave."

* * *

**NOTE: **Another random Shassie one-shot from me. The idea just came to me and seemed semi-realistic (I mean if they ever did it in the show, which will probably never happen). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe I'll do another Psych fic soon, maybe not. We'll see.


End file.
